


Stitched scars (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, post snk 132
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Hanji and Levi are living together in the woods after the war, but the thing is.......
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Stitched scars (levihan oneshot)

Another day!

The sun shone brightly in the clear sky.

Shyly peeking its rays through the window.

Tickling their eyes as they started to slowly open.

The first thing they saw was each other’s face.

But it wasn’t the tired-of-the-world’s-shit face.

It was a peaceful one.

It was a lovely one.

“Good morning, shorty” she told him with a smile.

“Morning, four-eyes”

“Isn’t it supposed to be three-eyes?”

“That’d make me a one-eyed shorty”

She chuckled at his response as they got up to start their day.

Fridays were their hunt days.

So after a nice cup of tea made by Levi, they got ready for their adventure.

Getting out of their house, they were greeted by the breeze.

The breeze moving the tree branches of the forest they lived in.

Creating a relaxing melody along with the chirping birds that were flying free.

Free from all the fears that Hanji and Levi had to face.

Sinking deep into the forest, their hunt began.

“I GOT ONE!!” She suddenly yelled between the quiet bushes;

“Bring it, and stop screaming like that” levi slowly replied.

She ran into him, laughing happily.

As she gave him the prey.

Along with a tight hug.

Man, she really is crazy.

He never said it.

He never dared to say it.

But he was proud of her.

Not only for the prey.

But for everything she has done.

As a section commander.

As a commander.

As his friend.

She kept doing her duty.

She never lost hope.

She always wanted the best for humanity.

He also never thanked her.

More like, never had the time to thank her.

For staying loyal to the survey corps.

For saving him from death.

For stitching his wounds.

For sacrificing herself to save them that day.

Oh no!

He’s dreaming again!

Hanji’s letting go!

He tried to hold her as tight as he could.

But he couldn’t.

She slowly faded between his arms.

With that sweet smile on her face.

“No! Hanji!

Don’t leave me again you damn four-eyes!

Don’t leave me alone!”

...

Dammit.

He woke up.

Sweating. Again.

He just keeps dreaming about her.

About the life they should’ve been living.

In the woods.

Hidden from the world.

Together.

Just the two of them.

But of course, the shit they lived in was too cruel to not take her from him.

Too cruel to not leave him alone.

And now he just has to live on.

Without them by his side.

He has to suffer the pain.

Of waking up after seeing her.

Without her actually being there for him.

The pain of looking at himself in the mirror.

Feeling those scars.

He has to live on with the scars that she stitched for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one hurt to write, I got it requested and immediately started getting inspired.  
> So far the one I'm proudest of


End file.
